La Reforma Inusual de Kurt Hummel
by Lana Scott
Summary: Tendria que haber visto las señales,haber escuchado con mas atencion.Pero,¿hubo algo que podria haber echo?Su historia iba a ser dicha por años,como un mito,una broma de Halloween. Sin embargo,Quinn sabia lo que Kurt era y en lo que se habia convertido.
1. Dia del Silencio

La Reforma Inusual de Kurt Hummel:

Prologo: Día del Silencio

Quinn no era una persona de las películas de terror. Nunca realmente había disfrutado verlas, y nunca lo haría. Pero Kurt Hummel, el chico que una vez había habitado esta larga y vacía casa delante de ella, lo hacía. Quinn no lo sabía en un primer momento, pero solo le tomo una fatídica fiesta de pijamas a Quinn para aprender esta aparentemente no tan importante pieza de información. Una fiesta de pijamas fatídico para Quinn, para darse cuenta que algo estaba mal con Kurt Hummel. A primera vista, cualquiera diría que era el mismo soprano extravagante, con ojos para la moda y productos para el cabello y las rabietas de diva que eran más que irritantes para cualquiera que se encontrara a menos de cinco pies del chico. Pero si alguien mirara un poco más profundo, ellos encontrarían que había algo extraño en él. Quinn debería haber pensado mejor antes de tomar cualquier cosa que él dijera a la ligera, esa noche. Quinn debería haber recibido ayuda cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero… Era solo eso. A medida que el viento frio se recogía en el suave y rubio cabello de Quinn, ella se daba cuenta de que no podría haber conseguido ayuda. No había manera de ayudar a Kurt Hummel… porque Kurt nunca había necesitado ayuda. Él nunca la había pedido, y esa era su única petición… Su único deseo, que no lo ayudaran. Pero Quinn había insistido, hizo todo lo que podía para saber lo que estaba pasando con Kurt y alguna forma en la que lo pudiera ayudar. Sin embargo, descubrir lo que estaba mal… lo que estaba pasando… no era lo que se puede llamar una victoria. A veces Quinn pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, si ella hubiera ignorado el extraño comportamiento, los extraños comentarios y la frialdad anormal en el cuerpo de Kurt, ella podría haber sido mucho más feliz, hasta el día en que él finalmente se fuera.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no saber… Ser ignorante. Eso parecía dar resultado para muchos de los miembros de New Directions. Habían pasado dos años, y ya todos se habían olvidado del chico que había bailado una vez en el coro, adornando con su personalidad superior y sus comentarios. Nadie pronunciaba su nombre. Nadie cantaba sus canciones. Pero Quinn sabía, en el fondo, que todos pensaban en él. Sabía que todo el mundo sentía su presencia. Algunos no podían evitar sonreír cuando alguien hacia un comentario que todos sabían que sería respondido con un comentario sarcástico del pequeño diva. Quinn casi podía escuchar su voz resonando en sus oídos cuando Rachel comenzaba sus diatribas sobre la baja moral y la unidad del club. Quinn casi podía verlo caminando al lado de Mercedes, agarrados del brazo, en la sala del coro, chismeando sobre algún escándalo de la escuela, cada vez que ella entraba. Quinn casi olía su madreselva enviada en el vestuario de las Cheerios, cada vez que se preparaba para hacer una rutina sin él.

Por encima de todo, Quinn sabía que la ausencia de Kurt había tenido efecto en todos lo que conocía y amaba. El padre de Kurt rara vez hablaba de su hijo, pero, por lo que Finn le había dicho, Burt Hummel lloraba todos los días, sin importarle que alguien lo viera. Mantuvo fotos y álbumes del chico, y dejo cualquier cosa que Kurt hubiera dejado atrás, sin tocar. El sótano de la casa estaba completamente intacto, como si Kurt nunca se hubiera ido de ahí. Carole Hudson nunca había tenido realmente un vínculo con el chico, pero ella sentía el dolor de su perdida, ya que abiertamente lo sentía como un hijo. Y Finn, bendiga su alma, no estaba dispuesto a admitir cuanto extrañaba a Kurt. Quinn sabía que estaba herido, sin embargo, porque Finn no volvió a ser igual desde el día que Kurt se fue de sus vidas… Mercedes era, probablemente, una de las personas más tristes a la cual mirar. Siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, porque le había prometido a Kurt que así lo haría. Ella seguía siendo la chica arrasadora que siempre había sido, pero la mirada en sus ojos decía que extrañaba al chico a su lado.

Pero aun con todas sus tristezas, la historia de Kurt Hummel seguía siendo vista como algo así como... bueno… una broma. Hacia a Quinn arder de la furia cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre eso de una forma tan a la ligera o cómica, pero no pudo hacer mucho para detenerlo. La gente cree lo que cree. La historia de Kurt era dicha una y otra vez por los nuevos estudiantes, y era usada como la conducción al miedo en casas abandonadas o fiestas de Halloween. Y cada vez que Quinn escuchaba la historia, siempre era algo diferente. Los hechos casi siempre eran rectos, pero el final nunca era el mismo.

"_Algunos dicen que se convirtió en un fantasma, un espíritu santo por así decirlo. Otros, además, dicen que era un demonio, enviado desde las puertas de la quema del infierno"_

"_¡Estaba poseído! Ahora vaga por el mundo en busca de su próximo cuerpo"_

"_Él simplemente… desapareció. Nadie vio ni oyó nada más de él. Algunos creen que es solo un fantasma… que esta condenado a caminar por la tierra para siempre"_

"_Independientemente por lo que todos dicen, el chico estaba loco. Era un monstruo. Amaba tanto la muerte que no podía esperar a morirse. Se mató, por lo menos eso es lo que creo"_

No importa cual historia era dicha, todos estaban equivocados. Nadie sabía, nadie entendía de la forma que Quinn lo hacía. Kurt no era ninguna de esas cosas. Kurt solo era un chico que fue víctima del destino. Él podía haber sido perturbado al principio, pero Kurt había llegado a aceptar lo que sería de él. Eso es todo lo que él era. Él no era un esclavo del demonio, ni era un adolecente con problema y tendencias suicidas. Él era mucho más. Era algo que Quinn no podía explicar con palabras. Y, la parte más triste de todo esto, es que Quinn sabía que Kurt se iba a convertir en un mito, un objetivo para el folclore. Nunca iba a ser recordado como Kurt Hummel, el chico con un sueño. Iba a ser conocido como Kurt Hummel, el chico de la historia. Tal vez alguien podría descubrir su historia y convertirla en una película de terror de algún tipo. A Kurt no le hubiera gustado eso. Ella sabía que donde quiera que Kurt se encontrara en el mundo vacío, él vería la película y haría comentarios sarcásticos acerca de cómo el actor que lo interpreta no tiene el toque justo o insolencia.

Asi que, como Quinn Fabray se paró en frente de la silenciosa casa, sintió sus ojos cosquillear, pero el agua no podía arreglárselas para filtrarse por ahí. No había lágrimas, porque Kurt no las quería. Kurt Hummel le dijo una y otra vez que lo único que deseaba era que ella no se preocupe. Que ella no llorara por él. Asi que no lo hizo. Ella observo en silencio a Burt pasar por la ventana con una expresión sombría. Hoy era el segundo aniversario de ese día doloroso. Fue el día en que nadie podía decidirse a revivir o… entender, para el caso. Nadie sabía realmente lo que paso. Pero Quinn lo recordaba. Ella recordaba muy bien. Por supuesto, un poco nadie le creyó, pero ella sabía que no estaba loca. Ella sabía lo que decía, ella sabía lo que había visto, y era algo que nunca iba a ser borrado de su mente sin importar lo mucho que le recordar a una extraña historia de oscura ficción. Quinn suspiro para sus adentros, no era una gran fan de relatar hechos. No, en absoluto. Pero era todo lo que podía hacer mientras veía a la familia solemne recordando al chico que estuvo alguna vez en su casa, tan lleno de vida. Ella cerró los ojos y volvió al día donde empezó todo. Todo había comenzado… Con una película de terror.


	2. Las Pequeñas Señales

La Reforma Inusual de Kurt Hummel:

Las Pequeñas Señales.

Quinn Fabray encuentra que las películas de terror están completamente sobrevaloradas. ¿Quién en el sano juicio podría estar lo suficientemente enfermo para cometer tales delitos contra la humanidad? Quinn tuvo que admitir que hay varios locos en el mundo que cometen asesinatos a inocentes en algunos aspectos muy preocupantes, pero, ¿podía alguno de ellos ser como los de las películas? Claro que no, todo era ficción. Incluso las que decían ser basadas en hechos reales tenían un estilo de Hollywood que probablemente hacia más exagerada la situación y las matanzas. En definitiva, Quinn Fabray no era una fan. No era una fan en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué la gente tiene la mente lo suficientemente enferma para escribir, por no hablar de la película, tales ideas repugnantes y terribles. Pero la gente detrás de las historias no eran los únicos a quien culpar, las personas que las ven son casi, sino igual, de locos. ¿Quién en realidad podía soportar estar viendo algo que implicaba el misterio, y la mayoría de las veces brutales asesinatos de adolescentes? Claramente, la mayoría del público estadounidense podía. No importa, Quinn no estaba de acuerdo. Ella no era una fan. No, en absoluto.

Asi que, como ella, Tina, Mercedes, Artie y Kurt se sentaron en la sala de Kurt a ver una película muy sangrienta de algunos adolescentes estando encerrados en un centro comercial de la cuidad, siendo perseguidos por un asesino enmascarado, Quinn rodo sus ojos, y se estremeció con repugnancia. El mejor amigo del protagonista acababa de ser apuñalado en el estómago con un machete bastante grande, y Quinn se sentó ahí, moviendo la cabeza, haciendo lo mejor posible para contener su disgusto y molestia. Quinn se dio cuenta de que las películas de terror se veían un poco más realistas de lo que lo hacían en lo que el Sr. Hummel llamaba su "día de heno". En aquel entonces, era muy evidente que los actores se ponían jarabe de maíz en sus supuestas heridas. Eso fue suficiente para que Quinn se decidiera a irse. En estos días, los asesinatos eran mucho más terribles y realistas… pero completamente innecesarios.

"Ella tenía eso asegurado" comento Kurt. "Era una puta"

"Si… pero… era sexy" señaló Artie. Tina le dio una mirada de desaprobación antes de pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro.

"Exactamente" respondió Kurt. "razón por la cual era la victima perfecta. Cliché clásico del terror, las chicas sexis siempre mueren".

Quinn levanto una ceja. "Kurt" dijo, consiguiendo su atención. "No sabía que te gustaban tanto las películas de terror".

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Es como un placer culpable para mí". Giró la cabeza para ver a Quinn desde donde ella estaba sentada en el sofá. "Además, cualquier imbécil podría darse cuenta de que las chicas sexis siempre mueren. Es tan obvio como una pareja teniendo sexo en un tiempo y lugar donde ellos realmente no deberían. Son las victimas obvias. ¿No has visto 'Scream'?"

Quinn rodo sus ojos. "Odio las películas de terror. Asi que no, yo no sé nada de ellas, excepto el hecho de que pueden ser muy estúpidas e irrealistas. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué tan tontos pueden ponerse esas personas? No, tú no vas a subirte solo a un ascensor si sabes que hay un psicópata dando vueltas".

Kurt sonrió mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el piso. "Muy bien Quinn. Seguramente sobrevivirías en una película de terror. Ya sabes, excepto el hecho de que eres rubia"

Quinn lo miró, ofendida. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Bueno," Kurt comenzó, "los rubios generalmente son tontos. La gente tonta muere primero. Pero no te preocupes, tú no eres tonta". Él le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Quinn solo sonrió a cambio.

Mercedes lanzo una almohada a la cabeza de Kurt. "¿Puedes callarte?" preguntó ella, con tono de disgusto. "Has estado hablando durante toda la película"

Kurt levanto las manos. "Lo siento, lo siento. No puedo evitarlo a veces. Las películas de terror me enloquecen"

Mercedes rodo sus ojos. "Necesitamos que haya un botón de apagado en ti".

Kurt sacó la lengua juguetonamente y volvió su atención a la gran pantalla de televisión.

Quinn vio la película en silencio, apenas preocupándose por lo que sucedía. Ella no era muy delicada, pero no podía evitar temblar en alguna de las muertes más inhumanas. Y es cierto, Quinn sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por la chica principal. La mayoría de los personajes tenían algo que era por lo general desagradable, pero la protagonista solo parecía ser una buena chica que tomo un par de malas decisiones en su corta y triste vida. Kurt logro mantener la boca cerrada durante la mayor parte de la película, (con la excepción de una escena donde una de las chicas estaba en un camerino probándose un atuendo que él consideraba "demasiado horrible para el ojo humano" y que "ella realmente merecía la muerte por incluso considerar un desastre así". Lo que dio lugar a otro golpe de almohada en la cabeza de Kurt por parte de Mercedes). Cuando terminó, Quinn suspiro de alivio ahora que la desastrosa excusa para una película había acabado. Tina se sentó congelada en su asiento del sofá, agarrada de la mano de Artie, que parecía una estatua petrificada. Mercedes sacudió el impacto inicial de la película y solo le agradeció al señor que había terminado. Kurt tranquilamente se puso de pie y se estiro en un bostezo.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos. "Asi que… ¿Alguien quiere ver la secuela?" preguntó con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Su rostro brillante fue recibido por una lluvia de almohadas y palomitas de maíz.

"Vamos a dormir un poco" Sugirió Quinn. "Se está haciendo tarde"

"No sé si puedo dormir después de eso…" murmuró Tina.

Artie le apretó la mano más fuerte. "Puedes dormir a mi lado. Voy a asegurarme de mantener al aterrador asesino lejos de ti" Tina le sonrió cálidamente a cambio.

Kurt puso sus manos sobre sus caderas con gracia y rodo sus ojos. "Bien" respondió. "Creo que todos hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche de terror. Con mi papá cantando y bailando rock clásico con Finn y Carole… Y por no hablar de la película" Suspiró. "Vamos a poner nuestros lugares para dormir en orden"

"Yo pido el sofá" dijo Mercedes, antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad.

Quinn levanto una ceja. Mercedes la miro, desconcertada. "¿Qué? Chica, tu nunca has dormido en el sofá de Kurt Hummel. Es como una nube"

"Está bien, está bien" Kurt interrumpió. "Mercedes se queda con el sofá" Mercedes en silencio se acomodó. "Artie, ¿necesitas dormir en algún lugar en particular?"

"Bueno," comenzó, "yo podría dormir en el suelo. Mientras que tu estés dispuesto a ponerme en mi silla mañana por la mañana"

Kurt se encogió ante la idea. "¿Tal vez el sofá de dos plazas?" Sugirió.

"Pero" Tina empezó, dirigiéndose a Artie. "Prometiste que ibas a dormir junto a mi"

"Asi es..." Dijo Artie, frotándose la barbilla. Kurt rodo sus ojos, y Quinn no podía evitar emitir un risita en su frustración.

"Voy a dejar que ustedes dos resuelvan eso" dijo Kurt. Se volvió a Quinn. "¿Quinn?¿Dónde te gustaría dormir?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "En el suelo, supongo... No parece haber muchas opciones"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Excelente elección" contestó él, tranquilamente. "Iré contigo. Eso es, claro, a menos que Artie decida abandonar el sofá de dos plazas para unirse a su amada" Se volvió a Tina y Artie que estaban gesticulando con las manos y susurrando entre sí. Quinn se rió.

"Creo que voy a dormir en el sofá de dos plazas" dijo Artie al fin, dirigiéndose a Kurt. "Puede que sea más cómodo para ti dormir en el piso, ya que el sofá es tan pequeño. Y, quiero decir, yo no siento las piernas de todos modos, a ellas no les importara estar un poco estrechas"

"¿Qué pasa con Tina?" preguntó Mercedes mientras le daba a Quinn su saco de dormir.

Tina se sonrojo y sonrió, girando hacia Kurt. "Estábamos algo así como preguntándonos si yo podía… dormir encima de él"

Kurt sonrió. "Eso está bien conmigo. Eso sí, no hagan nada"

"Si, o el asesino los va a agarrar" bromeó Mercedes. Quinn le pegó con su saco de dormir y se deslizo fuera de la cama, sobre el piso alfombrado. Mercedes se rió y miro a Kurt, que sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, moviendo su dedo.

Tina salto del sofá y llevo a Artie hacia el sofá de dos plazas, ayudándolo a salir de su silla. Kurt fue hacia el armario del pasillo en busca de unas mantas. Mercedes bostezo y se estiro en el sofá, disfrutando con alegría del espacio para sus piernas después de estar sentada, aplastada en el sofá, durante dos horas, en la misma posición. Quinn lanzó su bolsa para dormir al suelo y la coloco horizontalmente en frente del sofá. Kurt volvió con su saco de dormir y dos mantas grandes y esponjosas. Lanzó una a la pareja que se encontraba cómodamente en su cama. Kurt lanzo su saco de dormir al suelo, y se tomó la libertad de desdoblar la otra manta y ponerla con amor encima de su mejor amiga. Ella sonrió y le lanzo un beso. Él, con humor, lo agarro con su mano derecha y la puso sobre su corazón. Quinn observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt y Mercedes estaban tan unidos. Ellos eran realmente mejores amigos y serian calificados como hermanas si Kurt no fuera… bueno… un chico. En cualquier caso, a Quinn le hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de relación con alguien… Cualquier persona. Ella quería un mejor amigo más que nada.

Kurt se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a desenrollar su propio saco de dormir (que parecía mucho más caro que el de ella), y se sentó en sus rodillas mirando diferentes puntos del suelo, buscando donde dormir. Quinn le dio una mirada divertida mientras ella misma se acomodaba en su bolsa. Kurt la miró y sonrió mientras agarraba su bolsa de dormir y la colocaba al lado de Quinn.

"Voy a dormir contigo esta noche" explicó Kurt con una sonrisa. "Tú sabes, en caso de que el asesino venga, quiero estar con alguien que realmente tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir"

Quinn levantó una ceja y se rió. Tina y Artie lo ignoraron, pero Mercedes le dio una mirada mortal.

"Lo siento cariño" dijo él con un tono de disculpa "pero eres negra"

Mercedes rodo los ojos y se sentó, buscando una almohada.

"Oh no… otra vez" declaro Kurt con molestia.

Mercedes agarró la almohada y la tiro a un lado de su cara. Ella sonrió y él apena la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella le dio un "JA", y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

Kurt rodo sus ojos verde-azul (que parecían más azules que verdes en este momento), y se arrastró hasta la entrada de su saco de dormir. Arrastraba los pies en ella, encontrando una posición cómoda, y apoyó la cabeza en el material blando, cerrando los ojos. Quinn trató de cerrar los ojos, pero se encontró abriéndolos de nuevo cuando el menú de la película empezó a sonar.

"¿Puede alguien, por favor, apagar esa estúpida película?" Quinn preguntó.

Mercedes, Artie y Tina dijeron "No lo creo" todos al mismo tiempo. Kurt mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar dormido. Quinn se volvió hacia él y miró. Ella comenzó a tocarle el hombro. Después de tocarlo un par de veces, Kurt abrió los ojos por completo y movió un poco la cabeza para hacer frente a Quinn.

"¿De verdad eres tan perezosa?" le preguntó

"No es mi casa" respondió Quinn. Ella luego se volvió a su lado, de espaldas a él, tratando de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

Escuchó a Kurt gemir y salir de su saco de dormir. Cuando apagó la televisión, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y a Quinn se le hizo más fácil cerrar los ojos. Ella sintió el ruido del saco de dormir a su lado mientras Kurt se acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar. Quinn sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Ella sabía que conciliar el sueño iba a ser fácil. Ella no era una fan de quedarse despierta después de una película de terror. No, en absoluto

. . .

Quinn abrió los ojos, con el sonido de los más fuertes ronquidos de Mercedes. Esto sucedía varias veces cuando dormir en la misma habitación que ella. La amaba con todo su corazón, pero era difícil dormir con todos los ruidos que hacía. Por lo tanto, Quinn rodo sobre su espalda y miro a la oscuridad total. A medida que sus ojos comenzaban a ajustarse a lo negro de la noche, podía ver a Artie y Tina durmiendo en el sofá de dos plazas. Sonrió para sus adentros, y movió su cabeza para ver a Kurt.

Si alguien podía verse prácticamente prefecto mientras dormía, ese era Kurt. Dormía frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo subiendo y bajando a medida que respiraba. Quinn sonrió. Su cabello estaba tan bien cuidado y prácticamente no afectaba a su almohada, y sus labios se veían de un color tan rosa a comparación de su piel pálida que estaba cubierta por una especie de crema. Kurt era una persona bastante extraña. Parecía tan malicioso y lleno de sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo, pero mientras dormía se veía tan inocente. Muy inocente.

Los ojos de Kurt entonces se abrieron y le devolvió la mirada como la de un búho. Quinn salto en su saco de dormir y dio un pequeño chillido. Mercedes sólo resoplo en su sueño y se dio la vuelta, mientras que Tina y Artie se movieron un poco, sin molestarse en levantarse. Quinn colocó su mano sobre su boca mientras se daba cuenta de que el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Cuando vio que nadie más se estaba despertando, volvió a mirar a Kurt, que se había dado vuelta. Él se reía en silencio.

"Parece que alguien tenía miedo…"

"No tenía miedo" Quinn le susurro, sacando la mano de su boca. "Solo me tomaste por sorpresa. No es posible que me digas que te despiertas así todo el tiempo"

Kurt se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no. Eso sería bastante raro, ¿verdad?" Kurt le preguntó, más bien divertido.

Quinn se burlaba y sacudió la cabeza. "No, claro que no…" respondió ella, babeando sarcasmo.

Kurt sonrió. "No, he estado despierto por un tiempo. Los ronquidos de Mercedes tienen una tendencia a despertarme por las noches"

"Tú no eres el único…" murmuró Quinn, estando de acuerdo. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Luego se volvió a sentar en su bolsa de dormir y giró hacia Kurt.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa. "Oh, ¿así que no estabas despierta por miedo a que el asesino venga y te lleve?"

Quinn rodó sus ojos. "Claro que no. Esas películas son estúpidas, Kurt. No me dan miedo, ninguna de ellas, así que no creas que puedes tratar asustarme"

"¿Ah sí? Pero saltaste de miedo cuando abrí mis ojos"

"Porque," Quinn se defendió, "no esperaba que abras los ojos como un búho paranoico"

Kurt levantó una ceja.

"No se" respondió Quinn. "Ya es tarde. Nada de lo que digo tiene sentido. Yo solo quiero ir a dormir" con esto se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a Kurt, intentando ignorar su mirada divertida.

Al cerrar los ojos, escuchó a Kurt suspirar. Ella los volvió a abrir y gimió con irritación. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella con irritación.

"Hmm. ¿Dijiste algo Quinn?"

"Kurt…" dijo Quinn y se dio la vuelta para verlo de nuevo. "¿Puedes simplemente cerrar la boca e irte a dormir?"

Kurt parecía ofendido. "Bueno, perdóname. Pero recuerdo que tu hablaste antes que yo"

Quinn gimió y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. "Lo que sea" respondió ella "¿Qué hay de malo?"

"¿Qué… qué te hace pensar que algo está mal?" Kurt le preguntó

Quinn movió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Parecía bastante confundido por su pregunta. "Cuando suspiraste. Sonabas como si estuvieras teniendo un problema. ¿Vas a decirme lo que está mal?"

Kurt suspiró y miró al techo. "He estado pensando mucho últimamente"

Quinn levantó una ceja. "¿Pensando? ¿Pensando en qué?"

"¿Puedes prometerme que no le vas a decir a nadie que te dije esto?" dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Por supuesto" respondió Quinn, interesado en lo que tenía para decir.

Kurt miro al techo por un rato antes de responder. "Me voy a morir, Quinn" dijo simplemente. "Ellos me van a matar"

Quinn se limitó a mirarlo. "Kurt… ¿de que estas hablando?"

"¿Hmm?" Kurt movió la cabeza para mirarla. "Oh, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático"

Quinn lo miró y le golpeó el hombro. Kurt sonrió con tristeza y volvió a mirar al techo. "¿Quieres saber por qué no sobreviviría en una película de terror, Quinn?"

Quinn puso sus brazos debajo de su cara mientras se apoyaba en ellos. "¿Por qué?" curiosa de por qué el fanático no podría sobrevivir.

"Porque soy gay" dijo simplemente. Giró la cabeza hacia Quinn. "Si estuviéramos en una película de terror, sería el objeto de burla hasta que me mataran"

"Pero" Quinn comenzó. "No estamos en una película de terror" le aseguró. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

"¿De verdad? ¿Ahora?" dijo Kurt, levantando una ceja. "Ahora que estoy más extravagante que nunca, los deportistas tienen todas las razones para matarme. ¿No ves las noticias sobre los chicos gays muertos en las escuelas por enamorarse de algún chico? Da miedo, ¿sabes? Ser yo"

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Kurt… Nada de eso va a pasarte a ti"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Kurt. "Cualquiera puede ser un asesino. Recuerda eso"

Quinn rodo sus ojos. "Yo no lo creo"

"Bueno, yo sí" respondió Kurt. "Y teniendo en cuenta lo estúpido que la mayoría de los estudiantes pueden ser, yo no me sorprendería si me disparan en el pasillo mañana"

"¿Tu siempre piensas esas cosas? ¿O es solo por la película?"

Kurt medito la pregunta de Quinn por un momento. "Bueno, es verdad que suelo pensar en eso cuando veo algo de terror"

"¿Ves?" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

"Pero aun así" dijo Kurt, volviendo su atención a ella. "Es algo en que pensar, ¿no? Imagínate si consigo un novio. Nos encontrarías cortados en un contenedor de basura, posiblemente desnudos, con las bolas cortadas o-"

"Una vez más," interrumpió Quinn, "es por la película de terror"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Claro" Se hizo silencio durante algún tiempo. Quinn miró al suelo y Kurt miró hacia el espacio, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

"Kurt…" Quinn comenzó, consiguiendo su atención. Él volvió a la tierra para mirarla. "Si algo así pudiera pasar… ya sabes que el resto del club va a estar ahí para asegurarse de que no pase, ¿verdad?"

Kurt volvió a asentir. "Lo sé"

"Voy a estar aquí para protegerte, Kurt" dijo Quinn con sinceridad.

"Correcto" dijo Kurt, sin mirarla, "lo que tú digas". Luego se apartó de ella. "Vamos a dormir un poco. A veces los ronquidos de Mercedes pueden funcionar como canción de cuna si los escuchas durante el tiempo suficiente. Buenas noches Quinn"

"Kurt…" Quinn comenzó.

"Buenas noches Quinn" dijo Kurt, esta vez con más afirmación en su voz.

Quinn miró con tristeza la parte superior de su cabeza y emitió un suave suspiro. Se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos. A veces, Quinn se olvidaba de que Kurt era como todos los demás, asustado y auto-consciente. Había tantas cosas en él que eran como ella. Quinn sabía más que nadie que empujar a la gente lejos no era la forma correcta para encontrar consuelo. Quinn esperaba y rezaba que si Kurt hablaba enserio sobre sus temores, la dejaría tratar de ayudarlo, porque ella no iba a dejar esto pasar. Quinn iba a estar ahí para él, así Kurt quiera ayuda o no.

. . .

Mientras Quinn caminaba sola por los pasillos de la escuela, se sentía pequeña. Era intimidante, cuando la gente la miraba y ella no tenía nadie a quien aferrarse a su lado. Quinn lanzó un suspiro. Ella necesitaba un mejor amigo. No era justo que ella no tuviera a nadie. Kurt tenía a Mercedes. Brittany tenía a Santana. Demonios, incluso Matt tenía a Mike. Mercedes la consideraba su mejor amiga, pero ella sabía que Kurt siempre iba a estar primero en su corazón. Quinn no quería eso (por mucho que amara a Mercedes). Ella quería una persona con la que pudiera compartir una conexión especial. Ella comenzó a pensar otra vez en el Glee Club.

_Tal vez Rachel podría… Ugh, no. No creo que sea capaz de soportarla la mitad del tiempo. _Quinn pensó para sí misma. _¿Qué pasa con Artie? Artie parece agradable. No… si llega a enamorarse de mí, no sé lo que haría. _Quinn negó con la cabeza. _Finn está fuera de la cuestión, eso sería más que difícil. Y yo ni siquiera voy a considerar a Puck. _

Solo quedaba una persona. _¿Tina? Tina parece agradable. Ella es un poco extraño y torpe… pero es muy agradable. Y… no se mucho acerca de ella. Tal vez podamos acercarnos. _

Quinn sabía que ella no podía simplemente convertir a Tina en su mejor amiga. Pero si sabía que lo que podía hacer es tratar de volverse su amiga. Eso era algo que seguramente podía hacer. Y entonces, tal vez, quien sabe, ellas simplemente se conecten. Quinn estaba satisfecha con eso, y se acercó al casillero de Kurt para contarle su plan.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, vio a Kurt hablando con un chico lindo que nunca había visto antes. Era bastante alto (pero no al estilo de Frankenteen) y tenía el pelo color chocolate. Quinn se detuvo en seco al verlos interactuar. El muchacho gesticulaba con las manos, con entusiasmo mientras que Kurt sonreía asentía con la cara brillante y llena de vida. Quinn se rió. Kurt era lindo cuando estaba enamorado de algún chico. Siempre parecía que estaba listo para saltar y sofocarlo con millones de besos. Quinn podía decir que Kurt era un romántico empedernido… Tal vez ella también lo era.

Quinn esperó hasta que el chico misterioso se fuera, dándole a Kurt unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de hacerlo, para acercarse. Él había vuelto a mirar para su casillero, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quinn se le acerco y se apoyó en el casillero junto a él, dándole una mirada diabólica.

Kurt se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?" dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía.

"Oh" dijo Kurt. "Ese era Derek. Es nuevo aquí. Él me estaba explicando cómo quiere que se vea nuestro proyecto de ciencias cuando esté terminado"

Quinn se rió. "¿De verdad? ¿Ahora?" preguntó con desconfianza.

Kurt volvió a mirarla. "Si… De verdad. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Me parece que estás enamorado de él" dijo Quinn, juguetonamente tocando su barbilla suave con su dedo índice.

Kurt se burlaba. "Por favor. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Um. Estabas hablando con él y sonreías como un idiota" señaló Quinn.

"Porque es mi amigo" dijo Kurt.

Quinn giro los ojos y sonrió. "Lo que sea. Niega todo lo que quieras. Vi esa chispa"

"Entonces deberías hacerte un examen de la vista, amor" dijo Kurt, arreglando su cabello frente el espejo.

Quinn se mordió los labios y se miró los pies. Luego lo miró y sonrió. "Bueno, de todos modos, yo estuve pensando mucho y teniendo muchas ideas ayer"

"Oh no… Eso no es bueno" dijo Kurt.

Quinn lo golpeó en el hombro con su libro de ciencias. "Cállate Hummel" dijo ella. "Estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que realmente no tengo un mejor amigo"

"¿Qué pasa con Mercedes?"

"Ella es _tu_ mejor amiga"

"Nuestra mejor amiga, y no lo olvides" la corrigió Kurt, sacando un pañuelo azul de su casillero. Lo miró.

"Está bien, lo que sea" respondió Quinn. "Pero yo no le agrado a ella tanto como le agradas tu"

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó Kurt.

"Voy a tratar de ponerlo en palabras que tu entiendas" dijo Quinn con irritación en su cara. "Tu amas a Marc Jacobs y la marca Gucci más que nada en este mundo, ¿verdad?"

"Si, y mucho" dijo Kurt. "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Bueno, cuál de ellas salvarías si hubiera un incendio" preguntó Quinn. "Y solo puedes elegir uno" se apresuró a decir.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y se quedó callado por un momento. "Bueno… supongo que Gucci…"

"¿Lo ves? Tu eres Gucci y yo soy Marc Jacobs" dijo Quinn, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo tu punto ahora, gracias" respondió él. "Pero todavía pienso que a pesar de que los supuestos sentimientos de Mercedes son más fuertes por mí que por ti, deberías estar feliz de que ella es, en efecto, tu mejor amiga"

"Pero nosotras no tenemos la conexión que ustedes tienen" dijo Quinn. "Y es por eso que tengo que encontrar a alguien con quien pueda tener esa conexión"

"Si, pero incluso si hubiera un incendio, ella obviamente trataría de salvarnos a los dos. Ignorando el hecho de solamente puede elegir una persona" dijo Kurt. "Además, yo probablemente le diría que me dejara allí para quemarme y morir en mi propio inmundo pecado"

Quinn lo miró boquiabierta de horror. "Kurt, ¿Por qué piensas eso? Ella no te dejaría morir"

"Por supuesto que no. Pero prefiero que sea yo el que muera y no tú. Iba a pasar de todos modos"

"Kurt" Quinn empezó. "¿De que estas hablando?"

Kurt miró a su pañuelo otra vez y se lo tiró a Quinn. Ella le dio una mirada. "¡Hey! ¿Qué fue-"

"Por favor, póntelo" interrumpió Kurt. "Va a completar tu vestuario, créeme"

Quinn lo miró con incredulidad e ignoro su petición de ponerse el pañuelo. "De todos modos, a lo que estaba tratando de llegar es… ¿crees que es una buena idea tratar de convertir a Tina en mi mejor amiga?"

Kurt se echó a reír. "Quinn, no puedes convertir a alguien en tu mejor amiga. Simplemente sucede"

"Lo sé" respondió Quinn. "Pero estoy harta de esperar"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza "Como la vieja Quinn. Buena suerte con ese pequeño proyecto"

"No es un proyecto" se defendió Quinn. "Es un plan"

"Bueno" comenzó Kurt. "Suerte con eso"

Con esto, Kurt giró para irse antes de ser golpeado en la cara con un líquido de color purpura. Karofsky y Azimio aullaban de la risa mientras Kurt se limpiaba los restos de la cara. Quinn miró y cuando los dos pasaron en frente de ellos con un vaso vacío, ella se dio media vuelta y les gritó.

"Hey, ¿Quién diablos se creen que son?"

Los dos atletas la miraron y se burlaron. "Oh, por favor" dijo Karofsky. "¿Tu quién te crees que eres?"

Quinn se mantuvo firme. "Yo soy Quinn Fabray". Los chicos se rieron lastimosamente. Ella mantuvo la cabeza alta.

"Eso ya importa una mierda" dijo Azimio.

"¿Ah, sí?" Quinn comenzó. "Estoy de vuelta en las Cheerios y Kurt y yo vamos a llevarlos a los nacionales. Asi que cierra tu boca"

La sala estaba en silencio mientras la gente miraba a Quinn con incredulidad. Los ojos de Kurt estaban grandes como platos y su boca se había caído por su afirmación. Quinn sonrió a los deportistas y se dio la vuelta, tomando el brazo de Kurt y llevándolo al baño de chicas. Ella dijo que iba a protegerlo, e iba a cumplir su promesa.

. . .

"Hey Kurt" dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Kurt le dio una mirada. "¿Por qué me sigues molestando?"

"¿No somos amigos?" Quinn preguntó.

"Bueno, si" respondió Kurt, recogiendo la comida de la escuela. "Pero eso no significa que tengas que seguir hablándome"

Quinn le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien" dijo Kurt llenándose la boca con carne misteriosa. Se encogió al sentir el gusto, pero la masticó de todos modos.

"Kurt estaba llorando durante la cuarta hora" susurro alguien. Quinn se dio vuelta para ver a Tina que se había sentado a su lado en ese momento. "Abandono la clase llevando sus cosas con él" explicó.

"Oh" dijo Quinn. Miró a Kurt. Se veía bien en su mayor parte, pero vio un toque de rojo en sus ojos. "¿Por qué?"

Tina se encogió de hombros. "Nadie sabe…"

"Puedo oírlas, ¿saben?" dijo Kurt, sin mirarlas. Quinn y Tina lo miraron. "Esto no es una caricatura"

"Cierto" dijo Quinn en voz baja. "Lo siento"

"No, está bien" respondió Kurt. "Estoy bien. Por qué estaba llorando es mi problema, y de nadie más"

"Podemos respetar eso, Kurt" dijo Tina, mirando a Quinn para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt rodo sus ojos. "Lo que sea"

Tina le hizo a Quinn para que se levante. Quinn estaba confundida, pero la siguió saliendo de la mesa con nada más que su bolso y una manzana. Quinn vio como la gente la miraba en la cafetería y, a pesar de estar en su uniforme y su personalidad exigente, la veían como una perdedora por estar en Glee y caminar con la gótica de la escuela.

"Kurt ha estado sufriendo mucho" dijo Tina al salir de la cafetería y entrar al patio.

"Lo sé" respondió Quinn. "Ayer por la noche estaba hablando de como pensaba que alguien iba a matarlo"

Tina miró con miedo.

"Bueno, pensé que podría haber sido la película, pero-"

"Podría haber sido" comenzó Tina. "Pero él ha estado pensando así mucho últimamente"

"¿Acerca de ser asesinado?" preguntó Quinn.

"Acerca de morir" dijo Tina.

Quinn quedó boquiabierta. "¿Él piensa que va a morir?"

"Empezó muy inocentemente" dijo Tina mientras se sentaba en el césped. Quinn se sentó a su lado. "Kurt nos preguntó qué haríamos si él muriera"

Quinn la miró, esperando que continuara mientras hacía girar un pedazo de hierba entre sus dedos.

"Pensamos que era todo un juego, y él pareció animarse cuando le dijimos que nuestras vidas estarían incompletas y esas cosas. Pero durante toda la semana Kurt continuó preguntándonos si realmente lo echaríamos de menos si muriera. Mercedes y yo ya nos estábamos preocupando… No sabíamos si él realmente estaba preocupado acerca de lo que pensábamos. Tratamos de decirle que lo amamos y que no podríamos vivir sin él, pero no pareció ponerlo más feliz"

"¿Por qué estaba hablando así?" preguntó Quinn, haciéndose la pregunta más a ella misma que a Tina.

Tina se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé" respondió. "Pero se detuvo después de un tiempo"

"Bien" dijo Quinn "eso es bueno"

"Si" dijo Tina silenciosamente. "pero luego empezó a hablar sobre las formas en que prefería morir"

Quinn levantó una ceja.

"Y las formas que no prefería…" Tina susurró.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos. "No me digas, ¿él fue con todo lo de la película de terror hacia ti?"

Tina asintió con la cabeza. "Sus "formas de morir no preferidas" fueron bastante desagradables"

"¿Por qué demonios está tan obsesionado con su muerte?" Quinn preguntó.

"Mercedes piensa que es por todas esas películas que ve. Pero él dijo que las ha estado viendo desde que tenía ocho años, y nunca había hablado de la muerte en serio hasta ahora"

Quinn suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Dijo algo más sobre la muerte?"

"No realmente" dijo Tina. "Pero me preocupa. Si él dijo que cree que va a morir… entonces no quiero saber a qué otra cosa podría llegar"

"¿El suicidio?" preguntó Quinn sin aliento.

Tina la miró. "No, no creo que Kurt sea capaz de hacer eso"

"Oh, yo creo que él podría" dijo Quinn. "Sobre todo porque su vida puede ser tan estresante"

"Puede que tengas razón" respondió Tina. "Solo prométeme que pondrás un ojo en él. Mercedes y yo ya hemos tratado de averiguar lo que pasa"

"Lo prometo" dijo Quinn, dándole a Tina una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

. . .

"La muerte" dijo el Sr. Shuester

Quinn parpadeó y miro a Kurt que se puso pálido al oír la palabra. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus dedos temblaban mientras él los acomodaba sobre sus rodillas. Quinn miró a Mercedes y fue devuelta por una mirada inquieta.

"Um, ¿Qué?" le preguntó Finn al Sr. Shuester

"La muerte" repitió el profesor, sonriendo. "La tarea de la semana es encontrar una canción exprese esta idea de la muerte. Puede ser la muerte de una persona, o simplemente la idea de morir por algo o alguien"

"¿Puedo preguntarle, por qué, Sr. Shuester?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Si, Sr. Shuester" dijo Rachel. "Parece un tema bastante morboso"

"Bueno, puede ser Rachel" El Sr. Shue respondió. "Pero no todas las canciones con la idea de la muerte son tristes, ¿sabes?"

"Entonces, sería psicótico, ¿verdad?" Kurt preguntó con calma.

"Um" el Sr. Shue comenzó. "Puede ser. Pero la muerte tiene un mensaje muy poderoso y puede expresar gran amor o tristeza. La muerte es una palabra tan poderosa que puede haber muchas manera de expresarlo"

"Esto no parece una buena idea" dijo Tina, rápidamente mirando a Kurt, que se había puesto pensativo después de escuchar la explicación del Sr. Shuester.

"Muchachos, ¡no habrá ningún problema! No se tomen la tarea tan enserio" el Sr. Shue aseguró

Kurt levantó la mano. El Sr. Shuester lo miró. "Eh, ¿si, Kurt?"

"Sr. Shue, ¿puedo demostrar lo que quiere decir?" Kurt le preguntó. Quinn, Tina y Mercedes se miraron asustadas, antes de volver su atención al Sr. Shue.

"Por supuesto" respondió el Sr. Shuester.

Kurt sonrió con gracia y se dirigió a la banda. Quinn lo observaba atentamente. Kurt sonrió y sacó una hoja de música de su bolso y se la entregó al guitarrista, y le susurro algunas cosas a Brad. Kurt comenzó a cantar antes de que la música comenzara.

If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>oh oh oh oh

Quinn miró a Mercedes, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<br>There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

Todo el mundo aplaudió. Quinn vio que Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo. La mayoría de los chicos estaban en silencio. Quinn miró a Mercedes y vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que ella trataba de impedir. Quinn escucho un lloriqueo y vio a Tina sacarse lágrimas de los ojos. Kurt sonrió con cariño a sus compañeros.

"¡Exacto!" el Sr. Shue exclamó. "Ese fue un ejemplo perfecto, gracias Kurt"

Kurt hizo un pequeño gesto. "No hay de que, Sr. Shue". Se volvió al grupo. "Pensé que la canción tenía un mensaje muy bueno con el que yo personalmente encontré relación"

En ese comentario, Mercedes de puso a llorar. La sonrisa de Kurt se desvaneció cuando la vio.

"Mercedes" el Sr. Shuester empezó. "¿Estas bien?"

Mercedes negó con la cabeza. Kurt parecía pálido y preocupado. "Mercedes, cariño…" él trato de avanzar, pero lo hizo ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, antes de que Tina saliera del cuarto en busca de Mercedes. Ella no se atrevía a mirar a Kurt. Todos lo miraron, él parecía relativamente tranquilo, excepto por su palidez.

El Sr. Shuester rompió el incómodo silencio cuando se aclaró su mente. "Bueno, vamos a levantarnos y hacer algo de lluvia de ideas para las canciones! Recuerden, tienen que tener la palabra morir, muerte o muriendo en algún lugar. Encuentren algo significativo si pueden"

Kurt miró a Quinn un poco, antes de unirse a Finn y Rachel para ayudar en la lluvia de ideas. Quinn se sentó y miró sus zapatos, metida en sus pensamientos.

. . .

"¿Por qué se fue?" preguntó Kurt.

Quinn lo miró con incredulidad. La había alcanzado después de Glee. Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos hacia su casillero. "Kurt" ella comenzó. "Solo piénsalo"

Kurt pensó por un momento. "Bueno, tengo que admitir que la canción era bastante emocional, pero no creí que fuera-"

"Kurt, esa canción significa algo" lo interrumpió Quinn.

Él sonrió débilmente. "Por supuesto que sí"

"Quiero decir, que significa algo para ti. Tú lo dijiste. ¿Por qué tuviste que cantar eso?"

"¿Tal vez porque era la tarea?" dijo Kurt

Quinn llegó a su casillero, y Kurt se puso de pie y esperó. "Si, pero conociéndote, podrías haber elegido algo como "So Happy I Could Die" de Lady Gaga"

Ella cerró el casillero de golpe y siguió caminando. Kurt hizo todo lo posible para seguirla. "Yo quería tomarlo en serio. "If I Die Young" es muy hermosa y significativa…"

"Y la cantaste por otra razón, Kurt" dijo Quinn, dejando de caminar para mirarlo de frente.

Kurt se congeló y respondió rápidamente. "¿Y que si lo hice?"

"¿Qué está pasando contigo?" Quinn preguntó. "¿Te estas…?" se quedó en silencio. "¿Te estas muriendo?"

Kurt se miró los pies, y Quinn sintió su corazón golpeándole el pecho rápidamente. Necesitaba escuchar su respuesta.

"No" respondió Kurt simplemente.

Quinn lo miró. "¿Estás seguro? No estás solo mintiéndome, ¿verdad?"

Kurt miro hacia arriba. "Estoy seguro. Lo siento si te asuste. Solo estoy…paranoico, supongo... Esa fue la palabra que Mercedes usó"

"¿Le tienes miedo a morir?" Quinn preguntó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Eso supongo. A mi modo de ver, estoy seguro de que no viviré para el próximo año. Me podría dar cáncer… O podría tener un accidente de auto fatal… Oh, imagínate si fuera atropellado por un autobús-"

"Kurt-"

"Pero personalmente creo que voy a morir en algún momento de este año en manos de algún bastardo heterosexista-"

"Kurt-"

"Y si eso no sucede, bueno, estoy seguro que voy a ser mutilado por un perro o algún animal enfermo-"

"¡Kurt!" Quinn finalmente interrumpió.

Él le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué crees que vas a morir?" Quinn preguntó, angustiada.

Kurt inclino la cabeza. "Bueno, no estoy seguro… Solo parece como si fuera a hacerlo. No estuve de acuerdo con eso durante un tiempo, pero estoy algo así como aprendiendo a aceptarlo. Yo solía tenerle miedo a la muerte, pero ahora veo que es solo una forma de vida. Todos morimos, y yo voy a extrañarlos a todos cuando muera este año"'

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Quinn, ahora irritada. "Bueno, ¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa si tu estas bien, como Tina y Mercedes te dicen que estas? ¿Qué pasa, entonces?"

Kurt se volvió blanco y serio. "Bueno" dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Entonces voy a tener que hacer algo para arreglar eso ahora… ¿Verdad?" Y con eso, Kurt se fue. Quinn se quedó ahí, pegada al suelo, aturdida más allá de toda creencia.

_¿Acaba de decir lo que yo creo que dijo? _Quinn giró sobre sus talones para ver a Kurt caminando. Él caminaba con aire usual de su paso y el movimiento de sus caderas. No había nada diferente acerca de Kurt Hummel, a primera vista, pero Quinn sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Ella escuchó su voz resonando en el pasillo, cantando una canción alegre.

"You know the happiest day of my life  
>I swear the happiest day of my life<br>is the day that I die"


	3. Cambios de Humor

La Reforma Inusual de Kurt Hummel:

Cambios de Humor.

Decir que Quinn estaba preocupada era una subestimación. Kurt Hummel fue la única cosa en su cabeza durante toda la noche, cuando fue a la cama. Era muy difícil para ella dormir cuando la única cosa en su mente era su conversación con Kurt. Su madre decía que podía ser solo una fase, pero Quinn sabía que estaba lejos de ser solo eso. No era como Kurt, hablar así, y estar tan envuelto en su muerte. Kurt era un chico perfectamente sano, por lo menos a primera vista, así que no podía estar enfermo… ¿verdad? Tal vez era eso. Tal vez Kurt le había mentido cuando dijo que no estaba realmente muriendo. Quinn sabía que la madre de Kurt había muerto hace años. Nunca supo por qué, pero si fue por una enfermedad, era muy probable que Kurt la hubiera heredado. Tal vez sus conversaciones abiertas con ella sobre la muerte eran solo una forma de terminar con su miedo inicial y la negación de que iba a morir. ¿Era eso? Bueno, solo había una manera de averiguarlo, ella tenía que mantener una estrecha vigilancia en él, y tener una pequeña charla seria.

Al dia siguiente, Quinn llegó a la escuela pensando en Kurt. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento de la escuela y vio a Kurt salir de su auto bastante grande, con Finn, Quinn prácticamente salió de su coche y fue con ellos.

"¡Hey Kurt!" dijo Quinn mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, con su cola de caballo saltando mientras corría.

Kurt y Finn se detuvieron y la miraron. Finn dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su ex novia, y Kurt le dio una sonrisa cálida. Él no parecía muy diferente, pero ella tuvo que recordarse de decirle a Kurt que deje de usar esas remeras ajustadas de manga larga cuando hacia tanto calor afuera.

Cuando ella los alcanzo, les devolvió la sonrisa. "Hey Finn. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, reconociendo su presencia.

Finn sonrió. "No mucho, solo tratando de sacarme el sueño. Kurt me hizo levantarme temprano" dijo Finn.

Quinn miró a Kurt, que sonreía con aire de suficiencia. Vestía de negro hoy, pero sus mejillas estaban rosadas como siempre. "Si, bueno" comenzó "Finn tiene que entender que tengo que llegar a la escuela antes que los deportistas para evitar que me tiren a los contenedores de basura"

Quinn sonrió. "Bueno, de todos modos, yo solo quería saber cómo estabas"

Kurt levantó una ceja. "Oh, bueno, estoy bien. Gracias" respondió él.

"Hey" intervino Finn. "Tengo que irme. Creo que veo a Rachel. Adiós chicos". Con esto los dejo y corrió hacia su novia. Quinn y Kurt le dijeron adiós antes de ir a caminar por la escuela ellos solos. Hubo silencio entre ellos mientras caminaban por los pasillos casi vacíos que en realidad solo estaban ocupados por los nerds que querían evitar un batido en la cara o ser tirados al contenedor de basura. Quinn miro a sus zapatos antes de mirar a Kurt otra vez. Él se veía bien, no había color enfermo en él. Caminaba con la actitud superior normal, por la que era tan conocido.

"Asi que…" comenzó Quinn, tratando de romper el silencio.

"Asi que" dijo Kurt, sin interés.

Quinn jugueteo con los dedos y respondió. "¿Hablaste con Mercedes ayer?"

Kurt suspiró. Quinn lo miró, pero vio que estaba relativamente igual. "Si" respondió

"¿Qué paso?" le preguntó

Kurt la ignoro y empezó a cantar suavemente para sí mismo,

"_One of these days you'll be_

_Under the covers you'll be_

_Under the table and you'll realize_

_All of your days are numbered_

_All of them one to one hundred… __"_

"¿Kurt?" Quinn preguntó

Kurt salió de su pequeño trance y se volvió hacia ella. "¿Hmm? ¿Has dicho algo Quinn?"

Quinn lo miró y vio que estaba… bueno… normal. "Um… yo te preguntaba qué había pasado"

"¿Con qué?" le pregunto Kurt.

Quinn lo miró. "Kurt, ¿podrías simplemente decirme lo que paso entre tú y Mercedes?" preguntó con fastidio.

"Oh" dijo Kurt, como si hubiera recordado. "Eso. Bueno, la llamé y le pregunté por qué se había ido ayer. Supuse que tal vez ella conocía a alguien que había muerto joven o algo así"

Quinn lo miró con incredulidad. "¿En serio?" preguntó, molesta. ¿Kurt de verdad no lo entendía?

"Si" respondió. "Pero cuando le pregunté, me dijo que había llorado por mí. Dijo que estaba preocupada"

"Yo también lo estoy" dijo Quinn.

Kurt la miró y su rostro se puso blanco. "¿Lo…lo estás?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda y miró hacia delante, evitando la mirada de Quinn. "No lo estés. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte"

"Tina esta-"

"Preocupada también?" Kurt termino por ella. "Supuse que lo estaba" Él asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

"Kurt… tienes que decirnos, ¿qué hay de malo?…"

"No hay nada malo" Kurt le aseguró cuando se detuvieron en su casillero. Lo abrió y sacó su libro de español. "Tal vez estaba un poco angustiado antes, pero lo he aceptado. Ahora estoy bien"

"¿Aceptado… qué… exactamente?" Quinn preguntó vacilante.

Kurt saca un libro fuera de su bolso. "Mi muerte" respondió con indiferencia.

El corazón de Quinn se sacudió. "¿Sigues con eso?"

Kurt inclinó la cabeza y la miró. "¿Sigo? No voy a parar hasta que suceda". Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos. Kurt sonrió y volvió a buscar su libro. "Además, en realidad estoy empezando a mirar para adelante en eso, ahora"

"¿Qué dijiste?" Quinn prácticamente gritó. Kurt la miró y luego vio a la gente que había parado en el pasillo para verlos. Quinn los ignoró.

Ella se le quedo mirando hasta que él la miró. Ella vio que su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos y verdor oscuro. Quinn se sintió un poco incomoda por la forma que la miraba sin pestañear. Al ver su confusión Kurt sonrió.

"Quinn, tengo una… sensación… que voy a ser mucho más feliz cuando esté muerto… Un sentimiento muy fuerte" dijo con gracia. Luego se empezó a reír. "Seamos realistas, mi vida es una mierda. ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Kurt…" Quinn comenzó. "Eso no es cierto"

"Oh, por favor" dijo Kurt rodando los ojos. "¿Cómo lo sabes? A mi manera de verlo, ahora que tu drama del bebe está terminado, por lo menos puedes tratar de ir por tu vida con un propósito. ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Ser el chico que golpean un montón de idiotas homofóbicos? Y no me refiero solo a deportistas, porque una vez que deje la escuela secundaria, habrá gente que va a hacerme cosas peores. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? La vida está sobrevalorada Quinn Fabray, la muerte es mucho más interesante" luego cerró el casillero y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron y ella trato de llamarlo. "Espera, ¿A dónde vas?"

Kurt no respondió, dio la vuelta a la esquina y se perdió de vista. Quinn lanzó un suspiro.

. . .

"Hey" dijo Tina mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn, Brittany y Santana. Artie, Rachel y Finn se sentaron frente a ellos.

Quinn sonrió. "Hey". Ella mordisqueó su puré de patatas y recorría la cafetería con sus ojos. No había ninguna señal de Kurt.

Tina sonrió débilmente. "¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó

Quinn giró hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza. "Bien" respondió ella con una sonrisa falsa. Tina levanto una ceja. Quinn se rindió y suspiro. "Como mierda"

"Es Kurt, ¿no?" Tina le preguntó

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "¿Lo has visto? Creo que abandonó Español"

Tina suspiró. "Está en la biblioteca" dijo ella. "Lo vi cuando fui a buscar un libro de Ingles. Cuando traté de hablar con él, no respondió"

Quinn suspiro de alivio. "Por lo menos está vivo" dijo Quinn. Tina asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y Mercedes? ¿Dónde está?"

"En el baño de las chicas" Tina respondió. "Al parecer Kurt le dijo algunas cosas anoche que la asustaron"

"¡Lo sabía!" Quinn exclamó, golpeando con el puño la mesa del almuerzo. Santana y Brittany le dieron una mirada extraña antes de volver a susurrar entre sí. Quinn negó con la cabeza. "¡Ese chico de verdad la está volviendo loca!"

"Lo sé" respondió Tina. Ella agarro su leche y la bebió lentamente. Una vez que lo hizo ella volvió su atención a Quinn. "Ella no va a decirme lo que le dijo"

"Y él no me dijo lo que le dijo" respondió Quinn.

Tina suspiró. "Voy a tratar de hablar con él, y tú vas a tratar de hablar con Mercedes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Si" respondió ella. "Eso suena bien"

Entonces, en ese momento, una gran araña cayó muerta en la mesa, entre las bandejas de comida de Quinn y Tina. Gritaron con disgusto y empujaron lejos al arácnido rápidamente, molestando a la gente a su alrededor.

"¿Qué diablos?" Santana le dijo a Quinn con ira. Luego vio a la araña y grito, sosteniendo a Brittany cerca. "Eww, ¿de dónde rayos salió eso?"

"De la biblioteca" dijo una voz tranquila y suave detrás de ellos. Quinn, Tina, Santana y Brittany (junto con los demás que estaban sentados frente a ellas en la mesa) miraron para ver a Kurt parado detrás de ellos, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Kurt sonrió. "¿No es hermosa?"

"¿Hermosa? Kurt, es una araña. ¡Diablos! ¡Es una araña muerta!" exclamó Quinn.

"Lo sé…" dijo Kurt "Por eso es hermosa"

"¿Por qué está muerta?" preguntó Tina.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios, Hummel?" preguntó Santana.

Kurt giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. "Tu simplemente no entiendes la verdadera belleza de un ser muerto" Volvió su atención a la araña, "Mira la forma en que sus piernas se enroscan en su cuerpo. ¡Es fascinante! Me gustaría poder haber estado allí para presenciar su muerte"

"¡Kurt, aleja eso de nuestra comida!" exclamó Quinn

Kurt giró sus ojos y dio un suspiro dramático. "Bien…" Después, levanto suavemente la araña de la mesa con sus suaves manos de bebe, y puso una mano sobre la otra para ocultarla de sus amigos. "Todos ustedes son demasiado delicados"

"No, simplemente no queremos vomitar el almuerzo…" dijo Tina.

Kurt se burlaba. "No hay nada desagradable sobre una araña muerta"

"Está bien, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Kurt Hummel?" dijo Santana con amargura.

"Si…" dijo Brittany. "Tú como que… odias tocar bichos y cosas… muertas"

"Bueno, mis ojos se han abierto, Brittany" dijo Kurt. Él trató de acomodar su cabello girando la cabeza, y parcialmente lo logró. "La muerte de un organismo es una parte fascinante del circulo de la vida"

"Estoy seriamente confundido" dijo Artie. Miró a Finn, que tenía una mirada de confusión en el rostro, y Rachel se limitó a mirar a Kurt con incredulidad"

Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, uno de los futbolistas lo empujo con su hombro, haciéndolo caer hacia delante y soltar el cadáver de la araña muerta entre sus manos. El bicho voló en el aire brevemente y aterrizó en la cabeza de Quinn. Las chicas gritaban y Quinn las miraba confundida.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" les preguntó

Kurt comenzó a advertirle. "Quinn… Quédate tranquila… pero…"

"¡Hay una maldita araña muerta en tu cabeza!" gritó Santana.

Quinn dejó escapar un grito que resonó en toda la cafetería. Se levantó y sacudió su cabeza violentamente, desesperadamente cepillándose el pelo en un intento de sacarse la araña y alejarla.

"No… cariño. No hagas eso… Vas a arruinar tu pelo" dijo Kurt, tratando de que Quinn se detuviera.

Ella gritó por última vez antes de que con éxito encontrara el cuerpo de la araña y lo tirara al piso de la cafetería. Respiró profundamente y sacudió sus manos. Mechones de su cabello estaban sobre su cara de manera descuidada, arruinando su apretada y perfecta cola de caballo. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando la araña muerta en el suelo y Santana se decidió a pisarla.

"¡No!" exclamó Kurt, extendiendo la mano para detenerla.

"Eww! No me toques. Tu estuviste con este bicho enfermo" exclamó Santana alejando a Kurt de ella.

Kurt la dejó y volvió su atención a la araña muerta. Había perdido una pata o dos en el loco intento de Quinn de sacar esa cosa fuera de su cabeza, pero la mayor parte de la araña estaba intacta. Se agachó y recogió la araña y la puso en sus manos una vez más. "Pobre… criaturita muerta" Kurt suspiró.

"¿Te da lástima esa cosa? ¡Ni siquiera está viva!" exclamó Quinn con incredulidad.

Kurt miró. "Un cuerpo sin vida debe ser preservado. Especialmente si es tan perfecto como este"

Quinn se burlaba. "Lo que sea. ¡Eres tan extraño!" con eso, se abrió paso entre él y se alejó, dejando la comida, casi sin tocar.

Todo el mundo la vio salir, antes de volver a mirar a Kurt. Su cara estaba pálida y bajó la mirada. Luego, se dirigió al tacho de basura y metió la araña adentro. Se volvió hacia sus amigos. "Yo voy… voy a lavarme las manos" dijo Kurt. Luego se alejó con tristeza.

…

Quinn corrió al baño de chicas y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se dirigió al fregadero y se lavó las manos febrilmente antes de salpicar agua a su cara. Sostuvo el fregadero y suspiró en él. Luego levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y miró su imagen. Ella parecía angustiada. Su cara estaba roja y su cola de caballo tenia pelos volando libremente de ella. Se secó las manos y soltó su cola de caballo. Cuando se la estaba haciendo de nuevo, escucho unos lloriqueos provenientes de los baños. Ella miró y vio pies en uno de ellos.

"¿Mercedes?" preguntó en voz baja

Hubo un silencio mientras los pies se movían y la puerta del baño se abría. Mercedes se secó una lágrima de sus ojos y se acercó a Quinn.

"Oh por dios" dijo Quinn. "¿Estas bien Mercedes?"

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza. "Si… Es-estoy bien"

"¿Estas segura?" dijo dejando caer su cabello al poner una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Si… Estoy preocupada por Kurt"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "También yo…"

"Enserio me está asustando" susurro Mercedes sacudiendo la cabeza. Quinn simplemente inclinó su cabeza, y espero a que Mercedes continuara. "Me llamó ayer por la noche para saber qué andaba mal, y trate de decirle que me preocupa… Y que pensaba que podía estar enfermo y morir o algo así"

Quinn asintió y respondió "Yo también creo eso"

"Pero," continuo Mercedes, "comenzó a hablar sobre el destino y toda esa mierda. Me dijo que sabía que su hora estaba llegando y que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Me dijo que eso era hermoso… y natural… y… " Mercedes sacudió la cabeza y trató de contener las lágrimas, "… y me dijo que no me preocupara por él, porque él va a ser feliz cuando muera. N-no sé qué voy a hacer, Quinn…"

Quinn hizo silencio y le dio un abrazo. "Shh… está bien Cedes… está bien. Yo estoy aquí… vamos a resolver esto…"

"Yo…yo no lo quiero perder…" susurro Mercedes. "Él es mi mejor amigo…"

La puerta se abrió y Quinn giro la cabeza para ver que Kurt había entrado y se detuvo cuando vio a Mercedes y a Quinn.

"Oh…" dijo débilmente, con el rostro pálido.

"Este es el baño de las chicas, Kurt" dijo Quinn con amargura.

"Lo…lo sé" respondió Kurt. "Yo solo… No me gusta estar en el baño de chicos, lo siento. No creí que alguien estaría-"

"¡Solo vete!" Quinn le grito.

Kurt movió la boca como un pez enorme antes de responder "Muy bien". Luego giro para irse, pero se dio la vuelta y dijo, "Si eso ayuda, conozco una gran manera para deshacerse de las manchas de lágrimas. Soy… soy muy experto en el-"

"Vete" Quinn exigió. Kurt suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Quinn volvió su atención a Mercedes y la abrazo con más fuerza, acomodando el flequillo de su pelo. "Vamos a ayudarlo, Mercedes… Lo haremos".

…

"Bueno, el Reinado del Terror fue un periodo de tiempo en la historia de Francia que se produjo después de la Revolución Francesa. Las personas eran ejecutadas de izquierda a derecha y eso marco el comienzo de un medio más eficiente de la ejecución. Este periodo de tiempo está representado por el dispositivo matando de la guillotina".

Quinn se sentó en su clase de historia y suspiró. Se volvió hacia Kurt y lo miró. Él había insistido en pedirle a su profesor de historia, el Sr. Fredrick, que entre en mayores detalles en cuanto a lo que era el Reino del Terror, independientemente del hecho de que el señor Fredrick apenas lo había mencionado.

"Fascinante…" dijo Kurt, inclinando la cabeza. Quinn giró los ojos.

"Me alegra saber que te resulta interesante, Sr. Hummel…" el Sr. Fredrick respondió, "ahora, vamos a volver a-"

"Espere" intervino Kurt. Toda la clase se quejó. "Me gustaría saber más acerca de la guillotina".

"Bueno, si te gustaría saber más," respondió el señor Fredrick, "deberías leer sobre eso"

"Pero-"

"Sr. Hummel," el Sr. Fredrick intervino tratando de ocultar su irritación, "estamos tratando de aprender sobre la historia de América. Me alegro de ver que usted está tomando un interés en la historia, pero agradecería que fuera el tipo de historia correcto"

Algunos de los chicos rieron y Kurt vaciló. Descansó en su asiento y suspiró. "Solo estoy diciendo… que es una parte muy importante de la historia…" murmuró.

Quinn giró hacia Kurt mientras el Sr. Fredrick seguía con su discurso original. Kurt se volvió hacia ella y sonrió tristemente, saludando. Quinn miró y se alejó de él, fingiendo tomar notas. Escuchó a Kurt suspirar, ella casi quiso suspirar también.

…

Después de clases, Quinn recogió sus cosas y salió arrastrando los pies, con su cola de caballo saltando y su falda balanceándose mientras caminaba rápidamente. Ella escuchó pasos siguiéndola, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurt manteniendo un ritmo detrás de ella.

Quinn lo miró. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy tratando de decidir si debería alcanzarte" dijo Kurt, ruborizándose un poco.

Quinn giró sus ojos y suspiró. Ella se detuvo y giró hacia él en el pasillo. "¿Qué?"

"Yo solo quería decirte," comenzó Kurt, "lo siento".

"¿Por qué?" dijo Quinn.

Kurt le dio una débil sonrisa. "Por ser tan raro" respondió simplemente. "Y por poner una araña muerta sobre ti…"

Quinn tomo una profunda respiración, cerró los ojos, y lo dejó salir. "Está bien," respondió ella, "yo estaba siendo una puta. Lo siento por… arruinar tu araña".

Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Está bien," dijo Kurt, "fue bastante estúpido de mi parte mostrársela a ustedes, chicas… Yo debería haber sabido que no lo entenderían"

Quinn se le quedó mirando. "Um… exactamente, ¿Por qué el chico que se preocupa más por su piel y la ropa que por su propia vida, está dispuesto a sostener una araña asquerosa, muerta y llena de gérmenes?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros con timidez. "Yo no… no estoy exactamente seguro. Supongo que es algo así como lo que estoy dispuesto a ensuciarme de aceite las manos cuando trabajo en el taller de mi papá aunque se me seque la piel" Quinn levantó una ceja. "Es solo que," añadió, "cuando vi la araña en una de las estanterías de libros, me fascinó tanto. No podía no agarrarla. Es como si algo me estuviera diciendo que lo haga… me pareció olvidar toda mi paranoia de la piel… me olvidé de todo en realidad".

"Pero…" empezó Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza, "simplemente, no estas siendo como tú"

Kurt suspiró y sonrió, ajustando su bolso en su hombro. "Lo sé, cariño. Pero estoy pasando por una muy interesante… iluminación". Quinn levantó una ceja y trató de asentir con su cabeza. "No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Quinnie," le aseguró, "estoy bien. Voy a estar bien".

"Pero," comenzó Quinn, con dificultades para hablar, "¿Qué pasa con todo eso de morir?..."

"Oh, eso todavía va pasar" dijo Kurt como si no tuviera importancia. "no vamos a detenerlo. Es el destino. Cuándo va a suceder es lo único por lo que hay que preocuparse… pero no lo hagas" dijo Kurt, haciendo énfasis en las últimas cuatro palabras.

Los ojos de Quinn parpadearon y su boca se abría como la de un pez, en busca de algo que decir. "Correcto," dijo ella, tratando de sonreír. Kurt sonrió al ver su cara iluminándose. "Asi es… Tienes razón"

Kurt sonrió radiante. "Me alegro de saber que estas empezando a entender de dónde vengo"

Quinn fingió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Si… si… ¡por supuesto! No… no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme. Esto es… es solo una etapa… ¿verdad?"

Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Creo que puedes llamarlo así" Tomo las manos de Quinn en las suyas y la miró. "Oh Quinn", comenzó. Ella sonrió. "Voy a extrañarte cuando me haya ido" la sonrisa de Quinn cayó y Kurt se rió entre dientes antes de besar sus nudillos. Luego la dejó ir y sostuvo la correa de su bolso, dándose la vuelta y caminando alegremente. Quinn lo vio salir y dejó escapar un suspiro.

…

"Finn, tenemos que hablar" dijo Quinn mientras ella lo alcazaba en la práctica de futbol. Finn se veía desconcertado y miró de nuevo a las Cheerios para verlas tomando un descanso mientras la entrenadora Sylvester le daba a la entrenadora Beiste un pedazo de lo suyo.

"Oh," dijo Finn, mirando a Quinn mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. "Yo no… no hice… nada… ¿verdad?" la escena curiosamente le recordaba a cuando habían salido.

"No" respondió Quinn, volteando su cola de caballo, "se trata de Kurt"

Finn asintió lentamente. "Bueno… ¿Qué pasa con él?"

Quinn levantó las cejas. "¿Tu… tú no has notado nada extraño en él…?"

Finn pensó por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. "Um… no… yo no lo creo" Miró hacia las Cheerios para ver a Kurt enseñándole a Brittany un paso de su reciente rutina. "Él parece estar bien" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tomándose horas en su pelo… con ropa cara y rara… tratando de decirme como vestirme y arreglarme el cabello en la mañana… y continuamente haciendo comentarios sobre la relación que tengo con Rachel. El mismo viejo Kurt".

"¿A ti no te parece que está un poco extraño?" preguntó Quinn

Finn negó con la cabeza. "No, no en realidad… ¿Qué te hace preguntar?"

"Bueno," comenzó Quinn, cruzando los brazos. "Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente"

"Asi raro… ¿Cómo?" Finn le preguntó, mientras asentía con la cabeza a Sam, que estaba corriendo.

Quinn dio un suspiro. "¿No estabas allí cuando puso una araña muerta en la mesa en el almuerzo?"

"Oh" Finn exclamo con realización. "Ahora veo lo que quieres decir. Eso fue muy raro"

"Si," respondió Quinn. "¿has notado algo fuera de lo común como eso?"

"Bueno," respondió Finn, pensando. "Yo no diría que algo fue exactamente así… pero ha estado leyendo mucho últimamente"

"¿Leyendo mucho?" Quinn preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Finn asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca presté atención a lo que estaba leyendo… pero él ha estado sacando una gran cantidad de libros de la biblioteca".

"Si," dijo Quinn, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Tina dijo que él abandono la clase de hoy para leer en la biblioteca de la escuela".

"Si, pero no sé si puedes llamarle a eso raro…"

"¿Ha hecho eso antes?" Quinn preguntó. Ella no sabía mucho acerca de Kurt Hummel, aparte de lo que veía a primera vista. Ella no sabía si Kurt era en realidad un lector compulsivo.

Finn negó con la cabeza y se rascó la ceja. "No… no lo hacía, hasta este mes. Todos los libros que solía leer eran revistas de moda y catálogos".

"Me lo imaginaba" dijo Quinn, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Y él nunca menciono nada relacionado con… la muerte… a ti o a su padre?"

Finn miró desconcertado. "¿La muerte? ¿Por qué haría eso?"

Quinn se ahogó. "Oh… bueno… es simplemente que ha sido su tema de conversación favorito últimamente…"

"Ah", dijo Finn, asintiendo con la cabeza. "probablemente sea solo por la asignación del Sr. Shue para el Club Glee"

Quinn movió la cabeza en desacuerdo. "No", respondió en voz baja, mirando a Kurt en el otro lado del campo mientras él hacía unas flexiones, haciendo a Santana y Brittany saltar y aplaudir. Se volvió a Finn. "Él ha estado hablando sobre esto un poco antes de esa fecha… No creo que la asignación del Sr. Shue fuera mera coincidencia"

Finn frunció el ceño. "Eso es un poco raro… Yo no sabía que tenía un interés en ese tipo de cosas. Yo pensaría que eso es algo que… les gusta a los góticos". Cambió de postura y se limpió el sudor de la cabeza. "Oh hombre… hace calor".

Quinn chasqueó sus dedos en su cara. "¡Concéntrate, Finn!" demandó ella. "¡No estamos aquí para hablar sobre el calor, estamos aquí para hablar sobre Kurt!"

"¿Qué cosa sobre mí?"

Quinn saltó y gritó cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Kurt de pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con una mirada fría en la cara.

"Wow" dijo Finn. "¿No estabas por allá?"

Quinn miró a Finn y luego a Kurt de nuevo. Kurt miró a e inclinó su cabeza inocentemente. "Si, pero vine aquí a hablar con Quinn" Él le tendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Finn mientras estaba en puntita de pies.

Quinn se quedó muda por un momento. Mientras trataba de superar su conmoción inicial y la confusión. "Pero… no pudiste haber corrido hasta aquí tan rápido… no sin que yo sea capaz de escuchar por lo menos" Miró de nuevo hacia donde Kurt había estado y vio que Brittany estaba buscándolo por el campo. Santana los vio y señalo para mostrarle a Brittany dónde Kurt se había misteriosamente ido. Ella saludó con entusiasmo. Todos ellos saludaron a cambio. Santana solo los miraba, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

Kurt sonrió. "Supongo que soy un poco como un ninja ahora, ¿no?" Emitió su infame risa incomoda antes de continuar la conversación. "De todos modos, ¿Por qué ustedes dos estaban hablando sobre mí?" Su rostro era de repente frio y serio cuando dijo esto. Eso puso a Quinn muy incómoda.

"Oh" dijo Finn, mirando a Quinn en busca de ayuda. Ella le dio una mirada que le hizo recibir un mirada sospechosa de Kurt. Finn consiguió la atención de Kurt. "Bueno, estábamos simplemente hablando de cómo no estabas en español esta mañana"

Kurt levanto una ceja en su curiosidad. "¿En serio?"

Finn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Si, estamos muy preocupados acerca de tus notas"

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cuando Kurt se volvió hacia ella. "Exactamente, estábamos discutiendo como podemos hacer que te involucres más en la clase del Sr. Shuester"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Correcto…" Él compartió una mirada con ambos "bueno, la entrenadora Sylvester nos va a volver a llamar en cualquier momento. Envuelvan su pequeña charla con…" Kurt se apagó cuando sus ojos vieron algo a la distancia. Su rostro era frio y un viento suave y repentino movía su pelo un poco.

Quinn notó su rostro distraído y ella y Finn miraron en la dirección que él estaba mirando. Vieron una figura al final del campo de futbol, un anciano, por el aspecto del mismo. Él simplemente se quedó allí, vestido de negro, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Quién es?" Finn preguntó

"No estoy seguro…" Kurt respondió como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Quinn lo miró y vio que estaba blanco.

"Kurt" comenzó, "¿estás bien?". Finn se dio vuelta para ver a Kurt también.

Él sonrió con timidez y asintió con la cabeza. "Si, estoy bien"

"Hey… Se ha ido" anunció Finn.

Quinn se dio la vuelta para ver a donde el hombre una vez se levantó y vio que ya no estaba allí. Quinn entre cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué demonios?" comenzó. "Kurt, tú lo viste ir-"

Quinn había parado en la mitad de la frase cuando se volvió a mirar a Kurt y vio que él había, de hecho, desaparecido. Quinn sacudió su cabeza, mirando a Finn y luego al espacio vacío que una vez Kurt había ocupado. "¿Lo… lo viste irse en algún momento?" preguntó.

Finn miró el lugar donde Kurt había estado, con algo de confusión. Movió la boca, pero no le salían las palabras. Después de un par de intentos de expresión, levanto las manos y respondió, "No… ¿Dónde?… ¿Cómo?… ¿Cuándo?"

"Q! Trae la grasa de tu bebe de vuelta a este lado del campo antes de que te haga a ti y al resto del equipo correr vueltas hasta que vomiten sus tripas sobre el pavimento de la escuela" La voz de la entrenadora Sylvester salió del megáfono.

Quinn le dio a Finn una última mirada confusa y preocupada antes de correr hacia atrás para unirse con sus compañeras Cheerios, con su cola de caballo saltando mientras corría. Finn no pudo evitar verla irse. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el lugar donde había visto al extraño hombre. Para su sorpresa, vio al hombre que estaba allí de nuevo, mirándolo. Los ojos de Finn se abrieron como platos cuando vio que el hombre asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y le daba una sonrisa. Finn negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, nadie estaba a la vista. Un viento se volvió a sentir, y Finn señalo lo extraño que eso era con tal calor. Se estremeció un poco hasta que se calmó.

"Hummel!" La voz de la entrenadora Sylvester creció otra vez. "Trae tus muslos con curvas a este lado del campo. ¡Eso es, empieza a correr, quema las grasas extra! ¡Tienes las caderas del tamaño de una ballena!"

Finn giro y vio a Kurt corriendo para reunirse con el resto de las Cheerios. Por lo que parecía, él estaba cerca de las gradas y ahora estaba haciendo su camino hasta Quinn y las demás. Finn arqueó una ceja al ver a Kurt y sabía que Kurt no estaba corriendo tan rápido como él pensó que estaría.

"Como llego hasta aquí tan rápidamente, si ni siquiera corre tan rápido? Quiero decir… Estoy seguro de que él correría lo más rápido posible si eso significa no meterse en problemas con la Srta. Sylvester. Si eso es lo más rápido que puede correr… entonces… ¿Cómo llego hasta mí y Quinn tan rápido si estaba haciendo flexiones segundos antes? Y… ¿Dónde diablos se fue?" pensó Finn. Su línea de pensamiento se rompió cuando la entrenadora Beiste lo llamó a hacer ejercicios. Finn suspiro y miro a las Cheerios por última vez. Kurt se había unido a Quinn mientras ella le daba la habitual "Quinn Lecture Of Doom" tirando de la manga blanca que nadie más parecía estar usando debajo del uniforme Cheerio, excepto él. Tal vez Quinn tenía razón, tal vez había algo extraño con Kurt.

…

"¿Mika? Vaya, no me hagas hablar de esto otra vez" Mercedes resopló. Quinn se reia mientras Kurt miraba boquiabierto.

"¿Por qué nunca me dejas hacerte escuchar Mika?" Kurt se quejó.

Mercedes giró los ojos. "Porque tú me hiciste escuchar "We Are Golden" durante una hora entera"

"No fue una hora Cedes" dijo Kurt con fastidio, "estas siendo demasiado dramática"

"Lo que sea" dijo ella, haciendo señas. "Lo único que sé es que he tenido ese maldito coro en mi cabeza durante dos semanas seguidas. La estoy tarareando, la estoy cantando, LA ESTOY ODIANDO"

Kurt movió la cabeza. "Es una buena canción, preciosa. Eso es evidente ya que no puedes dejar de cantarla" Kurt sonrió mientras cantaba en silencio, _"Teenage dreams in a teenage circus. Running around like a clown on purpose"_

Quinn se hecho a reír y lo hizo con sinceridad. Se sentó en la cama de Finn cuando vio a Kurt y Mercedes discutir sobre algún artista pop británico del que nunca había escuchado hablar. Lo único que sabía era que era genial ver a Kurt tener una conversación normal. Habían pasado un par de días sin Kurt mencionando la muerte en alguna forma. Incluso en Glee, no se había molestado en decir la palabra. Mientras veía a Kurt encender su IPod y bailar una canción que llamaba _Grace Kelly_, Quinn pensaba lo feliz, y… bueno… lo normal que parecía. Ella sonrió. Tal vez no había mucho de qué preocuparse, después de todo.

"Kurt, ¿estas sudando, otra vez?" Preguntó Mercedes.

Kurt le dio una mirada confusa antes de descubrir una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla. Chilló. "Eww. ¡No puedo sudar! Eso es asqueroso"

"Todo el mundo suda, Kurt" dijo Quinn.

Kurt se volvió hacia ella. "Sue Sylvester no lo hace" respondió él.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza en silencio hasta que Quinn se sacudió. "A quién le importa, ella es una locura. Tu no lo eres, por lo tanto, sudas"

Kurt suspiró y volvió a su tocador para recoger una toallita húmeda. Mientras que se secaba el rostro, Mercedes agarró la manga de su camisa negra ajustada.

"Ese es tu problema" dijo Mercedes. "Sigues usando mangas y chaquetas. Es solo el principio del otoño, chico"

"El otoño pide ropa de abrigo" dijo Kurt, arreglando las arrugas de su manga.

"Si, pero ha hecho bastante calor últimamente" comentó Quinn. "Tal vez podrías sacártelas un poco"

Kurt se burlaba. "Las mangas están IN en este momento"

"¿Quién lo dice?" Mercedes le preguntó con enfado.

"Yo" dijo Kurt, señalando su propio rostro. "Y mi palabra de la moda… es la ley".

Mercedes suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la almohada en la cama de Kurt. Kurt sonrió, satisfecho con su victoria, y se acercó al cesto de basura para tirar su toallita. De pronto un ronquido lleno la habitación y Kurt y Quinn miraron para ver que Mercedes se había quedado dormida. Quinn sonrió, se estaba haciendo tarde, y la chica estaba probablemente muy cansada después de un largo día. Kurt sonrió y se volvió hacia Quinn.

"Bueno" él comenzó, "parece que la Bella Durmiente nos ha honrado con su presencia".

Quinn se rió. Kurt sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a la cama de Finn, uniéndose a ella. "Me alegra que ella se esté sintiendo mejor" él susurró.

Quinn bajó sus largas pestañas y suevamente colocó un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. "Supongo" susurró ella.

Kurt le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó suavemente.

Quinn levantó la cabeza ligeramente y permitió a sus hombros hundirse. "Ella probablemente solo está tratando de ser feliz por ti" dijo Quinn con suavidad. Miro a Kurt a su lado y vio que él se aferraba a cada palabra.

"¿Es eso lo que tú has estado haciendo?" Él le preguntó. Quinn lo miró a los ojos y vio que parecía bastante dañado.

"Bueno…" comenzó ella.

"Es eso lo que pasa, ¿no es así?" le preguntó

Quinn bajó la cabeza. "Bueno… un poco"

Kurt suspiró y ella alzó la vista hacia él para ver que él estaba pestañeando para detener las lágrimas.

"Kurt, ¿Qué pasa?" Quinn preguntó. Apoyo suave la mano en su hombro y lo miro con cuidado.

"Yo…" empezó, con la cabeza en alto, "yo no… yo no quiero que ustedes se preocupen tanto por mí. He estado tratando realmente… realmente muy duro para hacerlas a ustedes felices. Estoy tan asustado…No se preocupen por mí, por favor".

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt. Ella se había dado cuenta de que Kurt había estado pasando por algunos cambios de humor bastante interesantes. En un momento, él se comportaba como él mismo, al momento siguiente estaba siendo realmente extraño o raro, y luego, en otro momento, él se sentía triste… o culpable. Quinn no podía entenderlo. Kurt era tan… raro.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella con suavidad. Él enganchó un suspiro. "¿Por qué no quieres que nos preocupemos?"

"Porque", dijo, en tono bajo. "Yo estoy bien. Voy a estar bien".

El corazón de Quinn se iluminó y miró a Kurt con sus ojos brillantes, de color avellana. Ella tenía la esperanza de que Kurt se volviera hacia ella, pero su rostro era como de piedra. "Por lo tanto" comenzó Quinn entre respiros. "¿significa eso que no-"

"Voy a morir?" Kurt termino por ella, levantando una ceja. Quinn asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, esperando por una respuesta. Kurt suspiró y miró a su lámpara. "No Quinn, estoy más que seguro de que voy a morir".

El corazón de Quinn se hundió y ella en realidad se encontró a si misma empezando a lagrimear. Ella no entendía. No podía entender. ¿De qué estaba hablando Kurt?

Kurt noto su rostro caído y empezó a entrar en pánico. "Oh… no… no, cariño! Cariño, no llores" dijo él. Le tomo la cara con las manos mientras Quinn intentaba contener las lágrimas. "Por favor, no llores… yo no quiero que te preocupes".

"¡Yo me voy a preocupar, Kurt!" exclamo ella. "¡No me quieres a decir lo que anda mal! No se si estar triste o asustada"

"Bueno, bueno" dijo, acallándola. "Cálmate"

"¿Calmarme? ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Tú crees que vas a morir!"

"Cariño, silencio. Mi papá podría escucharte" le susurró Kurt.

Quinn miró a Kurt. "¿Tu papá?" él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Tu… tú no has actuado extraño alrededor de tu padre?"

"Si por extraño te refieres a expresar abiertamente mis lazos con la muerte… no" Quinn lo miró boquiabierta. "Pero yo no he escondido mi interés en el tema, si eso es lo que quieres decir"

Quinn parpadeó un poco antes de responder. "¿Por qué no le dijiste?"

"Porque" respondió Kurt, "¡Va a enloquecer más que tú y Mercedes! No puedo hacerle eso, él no lo entenderá"

"Kurt, ¡ni siquiera yo lo entiendo!" Quinn exclamó.

Kurt le dio una expresión de miedo antes de bajar la mirada. "Quinn, por favor" le susurró Kurt. "Mantenlo a lo bajo, podrías despertar a Mercedes"

"¿Me veo como que me importa?" dijo Quinn.

"Trata de darle importancia, Quinn, por favor" Kurt era sincero, Quinn podía verlo. Estaba asustado y su rostro se había puesto completamente blanco. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía las de ella. "Mercedes es sensible… como mi papá. No puedes asustarlos así"

"¿Entonces por qué diablos le dijiste? ¿Por qué? Demonios, ¿por qué me lo dijiste a mí?" Quinn dijo. Estaba bastante molesta, pero trató de mantener su voz baja por amor a Mercedes. Lo último que ella necesitaba oír era a mamá y papá pelear.

Kurt se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en su pregunta. Quinn vio su frente arrugarse en la concentración. Ella gimió. Ella oraba para que él no saliera con una mentira para decirle. Eso era lo último que ella quería oír.

"Yo… yo no lo sé" fue la respuesta ingeniosa que Kurt logró formular.

Quinn suspiró con tristeza, "Kurt"

"Supongo que tenía que decirle a alguien… Le dije a Mercedes, porque ella es mi mejor amiga… Y yo no podía simplemente mentirle…"

"Pero tú me dijiste a mí primero" Quinn lo interrumpió.

Kurt miró. Su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. "Lo se… Y eso fue claramente un error"

"Kurt" chilló Quinn.

Vio que Kurt se levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo de su tocador. Él estuvo de pie así durante mucho tiempo, simplemente mirando su reflejo. "Debería odiarme a mí mismo, Quinn". Quinn observaba, congelada en su lugar. Kurt parecía muy pensativo, pero sus ojos estaban salvajes. "Soy un asco. Yo soy una persona desagradable. No debería tener el honor de caminar en esta tierra"

"Kurt… eso no es-"

"No es justo Quinn" él continuó, en voz bastante alta. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué Él me hace esto a mí?

"¿Él?" Quinn preguntó. "¿Te refieres a…Dios?"

"¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Yo no pedí esto!"

"Kurt… Cálmate" Quinn hizo un intento de moverse, pero se detuvo cuando vio las blancas manos de Kurt convertidas en puños apretados.

"Y sin embargo, yo estoy hecho para quererlo. ¡Todos los días, no importa lo que haga, me acerco más a la muerte! Y… jaja… ¿quieres saber qué es lo peor? Es enfermo, pero lo deseo un poco. De verdad lo hago. Él lo hace así. Él me hace esto. ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Deja que termine! Solo déjalo"

Luego, para sorpresa de Quinn, Kurt levanto su mano derecha y por la fuerza golpeó su espejo. Quinn chilló mientras cristales volaban y la mano de Kurt estaba cubierta de sangre. Mercedes se sacudió por el golpe y Quinn escuchó los pasos de arriba. Kurt no mostró signo de dolor mientras goteaba sangre y mantuvo su mano frente a él. Los ojos de Mercedes eran como platos cuando ella le gritó a Kurt por ser tan loco. Quinn simplemente estaba sentada en la cama, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Ella no podía decir nada mientras veía el pecho de Kurt subir y bajar, y sus ojos resplandecer con pura rabia.

Burt Hummel bajó las escaleras con la mamá de Finn, Carole, y miró boquiabierto hacia su hijo, con una mirada de preocupación y rabia en sus ojos.

"¿Qué diablos, Kurt?" exclamó él.

"¡Lo odio!" Kurt gritó a la nada.

"Kurt, si querías un nuevo espejo podrías haberlo pedido. ¡No tenías que seguir adelante y romper la maldita cosa!" Burt gritó, tratando de llamar la atención de su hijo. Kurt seguía mirando a la nada.

"No me ayudaría" susurró Kurt en un tono sepulcral. "No serviría de nada. ¡Odio los espejos! Me odio a mí mismo. Soy repugnante. Mi reflexión, eso es asqueroso". Grito fuertemente. Su ira asustó a Quinn, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar.

"Kurt" dijo Burt en voz baja, caminando lentamente para sostener a su hijo por los hombros. "Vamos, vamos a curar tu mano… Eso debe doler como la mierda"

Los ojos de Kurt formaron ardientes lágrimas y apretó el puño otra vez. Atrancó sus dientes y siseó, "Mi corazón me duele mucho más".

Sin siquiera mirar a Quinn o Mercedes, Kurt se dejó guiar por su padre fuera de la habitación. Carole se detuvo para mirar a las chicas y preguntarles si estaban bien. Asintieron lentamente, y ella suspiró, dejándolas. Quinn miró a Mercedes, cuyo rostro estaba pálido y asustado. Quinn miró hacia el suelo a una de las piezas de vidrio. Ella vio su reflejo. Ella fue capaz de ver que tenía misma expresión pálida y asustada que Mercedes tenía. La pieza estaba manchada con sangre de Kurt, y verla puesta sobre su reflejo le dio escalofríos. Sus labios temblaron y ella sacudió sus manos blancas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Quinn contempló esto mientras sentía una brisa fría pasar por la sala. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que estaba cerrada. No lo importaba. Se mantuvo y dejo escapar respiraciones cortas mientras miraba los vidrios rotos y la sangre. Kurt no estaba bien. Estaba lejos de estarlo. Eso no se podía negar.


End file.
